Just For a Moment
by Really Cinderella
Summary: Mary Sawyer, a sweet but naive girl, is worried about her impish cousin, her future, and life in general. Could it be that the bewilderingly magical moments that she keeps having with the person she dislikes the most could help her to grow up?
1. His Voice

**Author's Note: I decided to start, this story because I helped out with the play Tom Sawyer and was really inspired to write about a unique couple. In this story, Huckleberry is thirteen while Mary is almost fourteen. I hope that you enjoy it and find the couple interesting as I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tom Sawyer or any of the characters from the book by Mark Twain/Samuel Clemens.**

"What a lovely Saturday morning!" With a sigh of appreciation, Mary stepped out of the house and into the bright sunshine. A playful breeze tugged at her blonde hair while she smoothed out her blue gingham dress. In the distance, she could see her impish cousin Tom going to whitewash the fence. The kind-hearted girl shook her head with a sad smile. Would that boy ever stop getting into trouble? If he wasn't causing mischief, he was being punished for what he had done. For years, his virtuous cousin had attempted to teach the boy how to be well-behaved. However, although Mary's gentleness reached Tom more than his Aunt Polly's scolding or his half-brother Sid's taunts, the troublemaker continued to make havoc wherever he went. Deciding not to waste her morning contemplating her wayward cousin, Mary turned in the opposite direction to sit down on the back steps. There were enough things to worry about in her life right now. Although the quiet girl tried to be content, something inside of her stirred with restlessness. As much as she tried to repress those selfish emotions, they grew stronger every day. What was happening to her? The days when she used to be so carefree and blissful seemed long ago. Where was her childhood going? Already, Mary was approaching her fourteenth birthday with a feeling of dread. What would the future and adulthood hold for her? Closing her eyes, she basked in the warm sun and tried to forget her problems.

"Tom, you there?" A low voice hissed, jolting the young teenager out of her thoughts. Wondering if she was so confused that she was now hearing imaginary voices, the pretty blonde turned her head in the direction of the noise but kept her eyes shut. There was something about the confident, urgent, and strong tone that appealed to her. Perhaps the speaker of the voice had the answers to the agitation she was feeling inside. Self-assurance and peace filled her for the first time in months as if transmitted from those three words spoken by an unknown individual. Just for a moment, Mary sat revealing in the near magical sound she had just heard and hoping for the moment not to end.

"Are you there, Tom?" Louder this time, the voice spoke again, breaking the spell. Opening her eyes, Mary saw her cousin's rascally friend Huckleberry Finn peeking out from behind a tree a short ways off. Sighing in aggravation, the usually kind girl bit her tongue to keep from shooing the troublemaker away. Like many of the members of the town, Mary viewed Huck Finn as a scalawag who led other children astray. Tom especially was drawn to the risky and unruly ways of the slightly older boy. For this reason, the protective and principled young woman disliked her cousin's friend more than anyone else she had met. Mary had often prayed about her condemnatory thoughts in church but angry thoughts about the naughty boy who guided her goodhearted cousin in the wrong direction.

"Come on, Tom, where are you?" For the third time, Huck attempted to get the attention of his friend.

"He's not here right now." Standing up on the top step, Mary decided to finally answer the questioning boy. Startled, Huckleberry jumped back a bit, looking around hurriedly for the speaker before he glimpsed the petite girl. Instantly a relieved and smug look appeared on his face as he recognized her as harmless. Without responding, the tall boy turned his back to the house and sauntered away. Although the son of the town drunk was one of the last people the principled teenager wanted to speak to, an uncomfortable sense of disappointment filled her as she watched the retreating figure.

"Tom should be free by this afternoon." Impulsively, Mary called out. Covering her mouth with her hand, she winced in frustration. Why had she just helped the person who got her cousin into the most misbehavior? Annoyed at herself, the confused girl ran up the steps and opened the door to the house. Before she entered, however, Mary froze once again hearing that bewilderingly thrilling voice.

"Thanks."

Whirling around, Mary could not see Huck by the tree anymore. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the pretty blonde entered the house and decided to go help in the kitchen. However, that moment when she had first heard Huckleberry Finn's voice replayed in her mind. Just for that moment, something special and unexpected had happened that Mary was at a loss to understand.


	2. His Hand

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Just so you know, all of the chapters are going to fairly short and I am planning for there to be ten of them. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tom Sawyer or any of the characters from the book by Mark Twain/Samuel Clemens.**

Walking out in the meadow the following afternoon, Mary sighed recalling the events earlier in the day. Although she knew getting her hopes up about Tom being able to name the first two apostles was silly, she was still very disappointed in her cousin. For years, the patient girl had tried to teach him Bible stories but those lessons went in one ear of that boy and out the other. Would he ever stop causing trouble and learn what was right? Shaking her head sadly, Mary bent down to pick a large bright Black Eyed Susan. However the sunny flower proved to be more strongly rooted into the ground then she had expected. Tugging a bit harder, the Sawyer girl refused to give up. Maybe she couldn't control her little cousin but she could choose what flowers went in the wildflower bouquet on the center of the kitchen table. No flimsy plant was going to get the better of her. Suddenly, the roots of the Black Eyed Susan gave out and Mary fell backwards hard on her bottom.

"Ouch!" Wincing, the young teenager tried to get back onto her feet but her legs were tangled and she just slipped back down on the dirty ground. Anger, the worst and most sinful emotion in Mary's opinion, surged through her. Why couldn't anything go right today? First it was Tom, then Sid had tormented the ignorant boy, and now she couldn't even do the little act of kindness that she had hoped would brighten Aunt Polly's Day not to mention the fact that her church dress was soiled in the back from the mud on the ground. In frustration, she threw the stubborn flower a short distance away. "Stupid flower, stupid mud, stupid cousin, stupid life!"

"What'd that puny flower do to you?" Mary twisted her upper body around swiftly to see who was speaking to her although she already knew the moment she heard his deep voice. There that awful boy was again staring down at her with an amused look on his face. Turning her back to him, the frustrated girl gritted her teeth and pushed her hands down into the earth in another attempt to stand. However once again, she only landed back on the ground with a thud. Biting her lip, Mary blinked quickly as she tried not to let the tears pooling up in her eyes spill down her cheeks. She deserved this for being an unsuccessful teacher of her cousin, useless helper to Polly, and a spiteful child in general.

"Come on." Huck spoke once again, this time nearer. Looking up, Mary saw the tall boy standing right beside her with one of his large tan hands outstretched. For a minute, the confused girl just stared before she realized that he was offering to help her up. Stubbornly, she began to turn her back to him. Accepting help from the son of the town drunkard would be a wicked and weak. However the sensible part of the smart teenager caused her to stop slowly. Sighing heavily, Mary shut her eyes tightly and with her head facing away from Huckleberry, she placed her dainty hand in his rough one. Oddly, the moment their skin touched, a delightful tingle rushed up Mary's arm. Maybe it was simply the difference in touching a warm human as opposed to the cool dirt or the jolt of surprise of her actions but his hand seemed as strangely magical had yesterday. Just for that moment, Mary sat allowing his strong firm hand to hold her smaller one.

The beautiful moment was broken as Huck yanked the Sawyer girl to her feet. Yelping in surprise, she spread her arms out to try to steady herself after being jolted upwards. When balanced, Mary looked around for Huckleberry Finn. He might be a terrible troublemaker but the fact that he offered her assistance was rather thoughtful and kind. However, the strange boy had disappeared already. Cocking her head in confusion, Mary wondered how he moved so quickly and quietly. Deep in thought, the young girl bent down to retrieve the Black Eyed Susan and began to walk home. However, that moment when she had first touched Huckleberry Finn's hand replayed in her mind. Just for that moment, something special and unexpected had happened that Mary was at a loss to understand.


	3. His Smile

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. This takes place on Monday morning after Tom's tooth comes out and before he talks with Huckleberry Finn. Although I really hope that this is not the case, I realized that Mary Sawyer might come off as a bit of a Mary Sue but I am working hard to make her an interesting character. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tom Sawyer or any of the characters from the book by Mark Twain/Samuel Clemens.**

"Where are those two boys?" Standing a few yards away from the gate around the schoolhouse, Mary tapped her foot as she looked down the road both ways. Sighing, she crossed her arms and wondered how she was going to explain this to their teacher. Tom often escaped on their way to school in the morning but Sid never followed his half-brother's actions. The stressed older girl struggled enough watching over one troublemaker; having another rebellious child to be responsible was more than she could manage. However, whatever had happened to her two cousins, Mary needed to find the rascals before the teacher punished all three of them for being tardy. Casting a longing glance at the schoolhouse, the anxious teenager started back down the dirt road that she had come from minutes ago. Lifting her dress slightly as she quickened her pace, she looked to and fro in search for the missing boys.

"When I find those two, they will think twice before wandering off again." An aggravated scowl darkening her normally sweet sunny disposition, Mary stomped around a bend in the country road next to the General Store.

"I'd sure hate be one of 'em fellows." Frightened by the shock of someone else's voice, the Sawyer girl squealed as she jumped backwards. Upon seeing Huckleberry Finn leaning lazily against the side of the store, Mary sighed in relief and brushed back a stray piece of hair shakily. Why did this boy always cause her so much distress? Was he trying to make her life even more frustrating than it already was with the pressures of growing up, caring for her two squabbling cousins, and all of the haunting questions she wondered about?

"Don't go scaring people like that; it just ain't right." Crossly, the young woman folded her arms as she reprimanded the lanky rogue. Immediately, she bit her tongue and looked down. Since when did she talk with the Finn boy? Everyone knew that his father was the disgraced town drunk and the boy would certainly follow in his footsteps. If her teacher, Aunt Polly, or another adult were to see her speaking with Huckleberry, they would be so disappointed in her. After all, Mary Sawyer fit the model of the ideal child in many ways. Not only was she good-hearted, but the scrupulous girl excelled in school, worked diligently, respected everyone, and was fairly pretty. Parents often instructed their children to be more like "that lovely little Sawyer girl." Although being admired thrilled Mary, being a role model put a great amount of pressure on her to be perfect and restricted her actions. Thus talking to Huckleberry Finn would be seen as a fall from grace by the adults in the town. Hurriedly, the anxious girl backed away and set off down the path again at a rapid pace.

"Look here, I'll tell Tom you were searching for him after we meet up." Once more, the roguish teenager's voice stopped Mary in her tracks. Turning around hesitantly, she wondered if she heard him right. Was this filthy young man who led her cousin into trouble many times trying to assist her in helping Tom to do the right thing? She opened her mouth and then closed it, gazing intently at Huckleberry who stared back at her unashamedly.

Finally, Mary found her voice and took a tentative step nearer to the bewildering boy. "Could you please tell him to come to meet me at the schoolhouse before the bell rings?"

"Sure, though that uppity learning ain't doing him any good." Shrugging his shoulders, Huckleberry responded with arrogant smirk. Something about the conceited look on his face made the usually quiet girl's blood boil and she stomped over to him briskly. When she was face to face with her cousin's friend, the furious Sawyer child glared up into his face with her hands on her hips.

"What would the likes of you know about school?" She spit out with a condescending nod before she could check herself. Instantly, the words she had just uttered sunk in and she clamped her hand over her mouth. Since when was she rude even to a social outcast? Blinking back the tears, Mary turned to run off to the schoolyard. Never again would she speak to Huckleberry Finn. That boy was nothing but bad news. However before the embarrassed girl could start off, the slightly younger boy spoke once again.

"Maybe Tom can actually learn a thing or two from you. Although you don't look like much, you got spunk." Whipping around only her head to look at Huckleberry, Mary's mouth dropped open in surprise at the troublemaker's words and facial expression. Instead of the infuriating smirk, a genuine smile of admiration graced Huck's face causing the girl's cheeks to flush bright pink prettily. The grin lit up his whole face unlike his normal lazy, ridiculing, or uninterested expressions. In fact, the Finn boy looked almost handsome and kind. Just for that moment, Mary stood and gapped as she basked in the warmth of his smile.

However the brilliant moment was broken a few seconds later as a bored expression took the smile's place on Huckleberry's face. With his hands in his pockets, the carefree boy sauntered off whistling. Blinking hard, the bewildered girl tried to get the picture of his grin out of her mind. Remembering that school started soon, she forced herself to jog back to the schoolhouse and think about her lessons. However, that moment when she had first saw Huckleberry Finn's smile replayed in her mind. Just for that moment, something special and unexpected had happened that Mary was at a loss to understand.


	4. His Eyes

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. This takes place on the same Monday but in the afternoon during their break for lunch. Huckleberry and Tom already met which resulted with him being late for school and having to sit next to Becky. It says in the book that Tom was planning to go home for lunch so I made Mary go back to her house as well. Also, during this chapter Tom would be proposing to Becky and then telling her about his having already been engaged to Amy. Hopefully that all helps you know more about the setting of this chapter. There isn't as much dialogue in it but I hope that you enjoy this chapter still.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tom Sawyer or any of the characters from the book by Mark Twain/Samuel Clemens.**

To say that Mary was furious with Huckleberry Finn would be a gross understatement. How could that awful boy have told her that he would aid her in helping Tom get to school in time but end up causing the youngster to be tardy? When her cousin darted into class sneakily, the well-behaved girl wanted to melt into a pool of shame. To make matters worse, Mr. Dobbins not only caught Tom in the act but punished him by sending him to sit with the giggling girls. Unfortunately, that sweet new child who the loveable rascal had apparently taken a liking to scooted over to make room for him. Mary kept a close eye upon the two of them and was aghast at her forward cousin's flirting. Once again, the school master noticed Tom's disruptive behavior and dragged him away from the blushing Miss Tatcher. The mortified older girl prayed that this would be the end of the troublemaking for today. However once she arrived home, the perceptive teenager realized that Tom was missing probably with Becky. Aggravation with that thoughtless child, naïve new girl, and the wicked scamp who had led her impressible cousin in the wrong direction overwhelmed Mary. Trying to keep her temper under control, she sweetly called to Aunt Polly that she bring her lunch back with her to school before whisking up an apple, slice of cheese, and bun with butter. Marching out the door determinedly, the responsible female decided that she would search for all three of those youngsters, scold them for their wrongdoings, and guide them in the right direction. Avoiding Huckleberry, though, might be the best since she feared sinning by losing her temper. Thus Mary took off down the dirt road back toward the school house in hope of finding Tom and Becky.

"I do hope that boy is at least attempting to treat that poor foolish child like a gentleman." Sighing with worry, the anxious cousin quickened her pace. As she strode by a tall corn field, something rattled the golden plants startled at her approach. Without stopping, Mary turned her head to glance hopefully at the stalks. However all the noise proved to be was a few thieving crows who flew off cawing obnoxiously. Disappointed, the oldest Sawyer faced forward once again with a resigned air. A gasp of shock burst out of her as she skidded to halt in front of none other than a smirking Huckleberry Finn.

"One of these days you are going to make my heart stop in fright if you keep sneaking up on me like that!" Mary scolded after taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"It's not my fault you're an easy scare." Folding his arms and raising his eyebrows, the amused ragamuffin kept a straight face but laughter danced in his eyes.

"I am not!" Stomping her foot angrily, the aggravated girl remembered her frustration with him. Although the rational part of her brain warned her to keep her mouth shut, Mary began to spout out the first thing on her mind. "Why did you promise to help me and then make Tom even later? Are you trying to make my sweet little cousin a good-for-nothing scoundrel like you?"

"It seems you caught on to my secret plan. You ain't just any dumb girl." Not a bit fazed by her outburst, Huckleberry leaned in nearer to her and winked teasingly. Indignantly, the usually prim young woman opened her mouth to reprimand her cousin's cheeky friend. However the words died on her tongue as she gazed into his dark brown eyes that were inches away from her face. Up until now, Mary had been careful not to look the Finn boy in the eyes for fear of what she would see. Maybe those two orbs would blaze with crazed fury at the human race, be blank betraying his lack of brains, or glint with wickedness and defiance of any authority. But to her astonishment, Huckleberry's eyes were the most beautiful that she had ever seen with a playful sparkle in them but a warmth and wisdom hidden underneath. Perhaps there was more to this boy than she had assumed from his poor reputation. Whatever the case, the fascinated teenager could not look away from him. Just for that moment, Mary stood gazing mesmerized into his deep dark eyes.

The moment was broken a few seconds later as Huckleberry stuck his hands into his pockets and sauntered off whistling a merry tune. Left alone blinking confusedly, the Sawyer girl wondered what on earth had just happened. Had she indeed thought that the son of the town drunk held some unseen intelligence and kindness? That was simply impossible. Aggravated with herself for thinking such ridiculous things, the hardened girl started off once again down the road on her search from Tom and Becky. However, that moment when she had first stared into Huckleberry Finn's eyes replayed in her mind. Just for that moment, something special and unexpected had happened that Mary was at a loss to understand.


	5. His Laugh

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. This takes place much farther apart from the last chapter than any of the other chapters have so far. It is about a week or so after the murder of Dr. Robinson that Muff Potter is blamed for by Injun Joe. That is why Huckleberry and Tom are acting so strange. However this is before they run off to the island by themselves. Hopefully that all helps you know more about the setting of this chapter. Although this chapter is a bit on the shorter side, I hope that you enjoy it still.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tom Sawyer or any of the characters from the book by Mark Twain/Samuel Clemens.**

Days passed by before Mary had any interaction with Huckleberry Finn. For one thing, she had numerous chores and responsibilities around the house along with a timid personality which meant she did not get out much. Secondly, everyone was in the town was in a big uproar about the murder of Dr. Robinson by Muff Potter. Although Muff drank steadily, the innocent girl found the situation hard to believe. How could something so vile and terrifying happen in this little village? Because of this occurrence, the anxious young lady constantly remained on guard and extremely cautious everywhere she ventured. But the final and main reason that Mary never crossed paths with her cousin's friend was that he himself had become scarce in public. Even Tom no longer seemed to sneak around with that troublemaker. Ever since the disturbing crime, both boys hid from the public eye and seemed drained of their impish spirits. Although her usually cheery relative forced on a silly grin and clowned about, the genuine gleam of mischief seemed to be zapped from his eyes. This concerned the caring young woman greatly. However the similar feeling also mixed with a strange longing that she felt for Huck alarmed Mary greatly. Why on earth would she want to be around that good-for-nothing scalawag? All of this troubled the Sawyer girl as she made her way to town on Saturday to buy a loaf of bread for supper. As she wandered down the gravel road lost in her thoughts, her mind drifted back to the events of the previous Sunday. So much had happened since then but for some odd reason she remembered her meetings with the Finn boy the clearest. How had he made such a huge impact on her? There were plenty of better-mannered young gentlemen who she saw much more often. But no matter how much she tried to ignore her feelings, there was something about the troubled teen that intrigued her as no other did.

"Distracted as always I see." Startled, Mary's head snapped up at the familiar voice. Warmth filled her heart as color filled her cheeks as she met the eyes of Huckleberry. However she stuffed the feeling down and quickly ducked her head to stare at the ground. Even as she took her eyes off the boy though, she noticed something different in his eyes. Instead of the playful carefree glint, a wariness and alertness shone out behind his lazy stare. What could have happened to him and her cousin terrified them so much? As much as she longed to ask, Mary was far too shy. To her surprise, he continued to try to engage her conversation. "What you up to? Buttering up the old grumps in town in hopes that they have a wealthy sophisticated nephew off in some far away city? Wouldn't you like to be an uppity lady with refined manners who looks down her nose at the likes of me?"

"I'm much too good to even spare one extra thought for a troublemaker like you!" Once again, Huck brought out the fierceness in the sweet girl that no one else saw. Her bright blue eyes widened as she clapped her hand over her mouth. Not only had she been rude, but she had told an outright lie. Guilt engulfed her as she started to dash away past the bold boy. However he reached out and easily grabbed her small arm to stop her. Although he had touched her on several occasions, the forwardness of his action caused Mary to freeze as she stared at him openmouthed. Both just stood staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Then suddenly Huckleberry opened his large mouth and began to laugh for the first time in a few days. Instead of the coarse jeering that the nervous lady expected, this loud noise swelled with pure unadulterated joy like a child opening a present on Christmas Day or a plump robin chirping out the arrival of spring. As the hearty laughter continued, Mary found her lips fighting their way to curl upward like a late-blossoming tulip and then a giggle escape her mouth. Both of the young adults, however different they might be, allowed their worries to fly away on the wind with the notes of their chortles as they forgot the burdens of their lives for a few precious minutes. Just for that moment, Mary stood with her slight shoulders heaving with unbridled mirth as she allowed herself to be engulfed with his abandoned delighted laughter.

However the magic of the moment shattered too soon as Huckleberry abruptly stopped, stiffened as he stared warily at something behind her, and turned briskly to dash off. Reaching out a hand, Mary almost grasped him to bring him back and ask what troubled him. Luckily, she drew back her arm as if burned rapidly and whirled around curiously to try to glimpse what had upset the Finn boy. Like a frail tree branch in a mighty wind, the Sawyer child shuddered as she perceived Indian Joe sauntering along toward her. Following the drunkard's son's example, she lifted her skirts lightly and darted off the path to make her way back home. Although her reasoning was unknown to even her, that tall strong man frightened her terribly for some reason. Even more than Huckleberry Finn ever did. Trying to forget that strange pest, Mary practiced different excuses for not buying the bread for supper. However, that moment when she had first heard into Huckleberry Finn's laugh replayed in her mind. Just for that moment, something special and unexpected had happened that Mary was at a loss to understand.


	6. His Hug

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Well, I know this took me a long time. However this is by far the longest chapter. So I hope that you still enjoy it. Also, it takes place after Tom, Huckleberry, and Jim Harper ran away but a little before they return. As you begin to read it, I think that it will become clearer about the setting of this chapter. One other thing, I have had some requests to add more about the townspeople of St. Petersburg. I will certainly attempt to do this. Only a little took place in this chapter but I will do more in the future. However, this is a fanfiction with fairly short chapters so I will be working mostly with Mary and Huckleberry. Every other character is secondary at best to those two. I hope that is ok and that you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tom Sawyer or any of the characters from the book by Mark Twain/Samuel Clemens.**

Biting her bottom lip until the bitter taste of blood trickled into her mouth, Mary attempted to listen to the preacher's words. However all the distraught girl could do was force the sobs welling up in her throat to remain inside. Tears blurred her vision and she ducked her head to stare at a spider scuttling across the floor. Not that anyone would have noticed if she had openly mourned. All around her, handkerchiefs dabbed eyes while the noise of muffled cries and sniffling nearly overpowered the man of God. For the first time in her life, the pious child wished that the preacher would simply be silent because nothing he could say would make life better.

Sudden anger surging through her, Mary clenched her fists tightly. How could God have done this to her? How could Tom be gone? Just a few days ago, the plucky boy had been running around wild without a care in the world. To think that now, his limp body floated somewhere in the river. Shuddering, his cousin nearly heard him calling out desperately before water filled his lungs. Attempting to shut out the phantom voice, Mary shut her eyes tightly. However this proved no better as the image of the pale corpse with his face half nibbled off by some feral creature filled her mind. With a loud gasp, the young lady opened her eyes and looked around frantically, hoping to wake up from this awful dream. However, she found that she remained in the dusty church surrounded by all of the townsfolk. Except, of course, Huckleberry Finn and his drunk father were absent as usual. Right after the thought entered her mind, the Sawyer girl covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief. He was gone too. Never again would she have to worry about those moments that confused her so much or the influence that Huck had on Tom or the other boys; he died along with Tom and also Jim Harper.

No longer able to contain her emotions, Mary began to sob loudly. Chest heaving and shoulders shaking, she hid her face in Aunt Polly's right shoulder just as she did as a little girl. The older woman responded uncharacteristically gently by stroking the teenager's hair while raising her eyes to the heavens in an attempt to stop her own tears. Slightly comforted, the miserable girl drew in several shuddering breaths. Even though she had no idea how she would get through this time, Mary thanked the Lord that she at least had her caring Aunt. Her family might be broken but it was not shattered. Glancing at Sid on her left, the caring child reached out and took his hand in hers. Confused, he turned to face her. To her surprise, his eyes were red and the dirty streaks on his face betrayed the tears that had just been snaking down his cheeks. Eyes widening with realization, the proud boy wiped his face roughly with the sleeve of his Sunday shirt. Smiling sadly, Mary dabbed his face gently with a clean handkerchief. For a second, the uptight mask Sid Sawyer usually wore fell off as he mouthed, "Thank you." With a nod in response, the sniffling girl squeezing his hand. Never again would she take her family for granted; life was a gift that could slip away so swiftly and without any warning or farewell.

"What's wrong with the preacher?" Sid suddenly hissed. Straightening, Mary gazed up with blurry vision at the black-clad man. To her surprise, he stood frozen except for his trembling jaw and blinking eyes widened more than usual. Following his gaze, the Sawyer family as well as the rest of the congregation looked over their shoulders at the back of the church. Crying forgotten, a hush fell over the congregation as three figures came out of hiding and marched down the aisle.

Heart nearly stopped with joy, Mary opened her mouth to shout out happily but no noise emerged. Either she was seeing things, ghosts were real, or the three dead boys were here at their own funeral. Behind her, a boy whooped out loudly and instantly the silence shattered. While the Sawyer girl stood frozen in shock, everyone crowded around the survivors. Mothers clung to their own children as Aunt Polly and Mrs. Harper clung to their returned charges. Ben Rogers and the other boys jumped around excitedly on the pews while thumping each other on the backs and calling out excitedly to their friends between fits of laughter. While Becky began weeping harder with joy as she attempted to make her way through the throng of people, Amy Lawrence fought her way up to Tom and clung to his arm protectively, glaring at any girl who inched too close. Where there had just been weeping and despair, laughter and hope now flooded the crowded building.

Shaking herself into action, Mary ran to engulf her cousin in a hug. Without even a twinge of guilt, she shoved the jealous blonde hanging onto him out of the way. As tears threatened to slip out of her eyes once again, the relieved girl kissed the squirming troublemaker on his cheek before whispering in his ear, "I am so glad that you are alive. Imagine me having to live by myself with Aunt Polly with only Sid for company."

Mouth dropping open, Tom gazed at his cousin wide-eyed before bursting into a peal of laughter. His merry chuckle caused Mary to begin to giggle as well. As if reassuring herself of her nephew's restoration, Aunt Polly pulled him to herself once again and began to run her fingers through his hair while half-scolding the adventurer. Eyes twinkling, the well-behaved girl covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle her joyful outburst. Although imprisoned his Aunt's firm clutches, Tom wiggled away for a moment to grab the forgotten boy. Huckleberry shook his head as he attempted to sneak out but his friend dragged him forward. "Aunt Polly, it ain't fair. Somebody's got to be glad to see Huck."

"And so they shall." To the older boy's dismay, the generous woman pulled him in to embrace at once. "I'm glad to see him, poor motherless thing."

"As am I, you poor dear." Chimed in Mrs. Harper, determined not to be outdone in Christian charity as she also drew the bewildered young man into her arms.

"I always did wish the best for you, my darling!" Mrs. Lawrence joined the other women in bestowing her blessings upon the son of the town drunk.

Caught up in the moment, Mary rushed over and flung her arms around the muscular teenager. "Oh Huck!" She sobbed into his shoulder although her tears had run dry. Astounded, the boy initially tensed as her arms wound around his neck but a few seconds later, his arms carefully encircled her petite waist. His rough hands barely touched her back but the faint sensation sent a rush of warmth up her spine. Oblivious to the sudden aghast silence around them, the two young adults remained as if glued together. Just for that moment, Mary stood with her arms wrapped around Huckleberry's neck and her head resting on his firm chest as she enjoyed the warmth of his hug.

"Mary!" The scandalized warning from her aunt jolted the girl out of her thoughts immediately. Cheeks flushing bright scarlet, Mary jumped backwards with a look of horror on her face. Had she really just hugged the biggest scalawag in town in front of everyone? Refusing to look him in the eyes, she ran over to Aunt Polly and hid behind the confused woman. Luckily, the preacher drew the attention off the ashamed girl as he proclaimed God's goodness and began to sing a hymn. As the congregation joined in warbling the familiar tune, Aunt Polly raised her eyebrows at her niece before turning back to Tom. Wincing, the lone girl knew that her caretaker would be giving her a strict talk later. And yet, Mary realized to her great surprise, that she would not redo her foolish action. Slightly turning her head upward, the reprimanded lady glanced around for the Finn boy. To her disappointment, he was surrounded by a group of adoring boys who clamored to hear his tale of dangerous exploration. Hanging her head once again, Mary knew that this probably was good. After all, embracing a boy not only made her imprudent but also immodest. To make up for her actions, she would need to be especially dutiful if she wanted to remain the town's model child. However, that moment when she had first hugged and was hugged in return by Huckleberry Finn replayed in her mind. Just for that moment, something special and unexpected had happened that Mary was at a loss to understand.


	7. His Muscles

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Well, this took longer than I wanted. Although I am on break from school, work and health have been very difficult lately. Anyway, this takes place on the same day that Becky accidently tears the page out of the schoolmaster's book and Tom takes the punishment for her. However this happens before all of that. Now, I took a few deviations from the book here (I think) because this how the play I did portrayed this scene. I like the idea of Huckleberry being at the school for a little while. I hope that is ok and that you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tom Sawyer or any of the characters from the book by Mark Twain/Samuel Clemens.**

"You must have been terrified out there in the wilderness all alone." Shuddering at the thought, Amy Lawrence inched even nearer to Tom. Grasping his hand in her near-porcelain ones, the spoiled blonde gasped sharply, blue eyes wide and long curls bobbing. "Did you have to hide from any ferocious animals?"

Pursing her lips together, Mary resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Although relieved to have the boys home safely, she struggled against annoyance creeping into her. Could any of the students talk about something different? Whenever the teacher stepped out or they received a break, the kids crowded around Tom and Jim, eyes glistening as they listened to tales of their friends' adventures. Upon the first telling, Mary trembled as salty tears slithered down to her gaping mouth as she and Aunt Polly heard her cousin's perils. After the fifth time, however, she tired of hearing the stories which grew larger and more dangerous with each new audience. Taking a deep breath, the irritated girl turned the page of her schoolbook and forced herself to stare at the pictures of the past presidents.

"George Washington, John Adams, James Madison. . .no, Thomas Jefferson and then James Madison." Muttering to herself, Mary clenched her eyes shut. Despite the excitement surrounding the returned explorers, she could earn back the schoolmaster's approval by memorizing future material. Lips turning slightly upward, she pictured him beaming upon her as he proclaimed her the smartest girl in the class.

"Well, I wasn't too afraid 'cause I knew that bear was only two feet taller than me." The deeper voice of Huckleberry Finn jolted the focused student out of her listing. After the tearful welcome from the mothers of the town, the outcast had been smothered with affection and attention. Thus, the parents pleaded with him to attend school while their children offered bribes of pennies, marbles, wooden tops, and other treasures. Convinced finally, the older boy shuffled into the dirty white building that morning. If her stomach hadn't twisted suddenly, the surprised girl would have laughed aloud at the teacher who jumped backwards causing his glasses to slide off his terrified face. Now, during recess, Mary wished that the children had gone outside to play like normal. Instead, she had to fight against the confusing feelings inside as heat crept into her cheeks. Chest tightening, she swiveled around to face the boasting boy. Even her eyelids refused to obey her pride as they fluttered open. Fingers digging in to the front of her desk, Mary attempted to turn to face forward once again. Perhaps if she did it soon enough, no one would even notice her movement. However, as if turned to a statue, her body rebelled against her mind. All she could do was join the rest of the students in staring at Huck. Flexing his arms, the troublemaker continued his tall tale but Mary's ears closed to all noise. Although the boys cheered excitedly and the girls squealed with terror, the Sawyer girl heard nothing. Instead she simply gazed at Huckleberry's flexed muscles. The memory of those arms surrounding her flooded back into her mind. How was it that this boy, the son of the town drunk, was so different than all of the other young men in the town? Never before had her head spun, her heart thudded, and her mouth gone dry like right now. Decorum forgotten, Mary gazed open mouthed as she realized his strength and maturity. Just for that moment, Mary sat frozen in memorization as she realized the power of his muscles.

"Class, recess is over." Barking out his order, the schoolmaster slammed the door behind himself and marched down the aisle. "Write down all of your spelling words for this week in complete silence." Children scrambled back to their seats as Mary shook her head and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she turned to face forward with cheeks burning as embers. How could she have been so silly and distracted? From now on, she resolved that Huckleberry would never enter her daydreams or thoughts. Wasting time thinking of a boy such as him was not only foolish but also sinful. Breathing out, Mary sat up straight and clenched her jaw before beginning to print her words flawlessly. However, that moment when she had first noticed Huckleberry Finn's muscles and maturity replayed in her mind. Just for that moment, something special and unexpected had happened that Mary was at a loss to understand.


End file.
